blood lust
by Thelightangel101
Summary: Hermione has finished Hogwarts and now has a daughter, after the battle of Hogwarts both her and the Potter move to forks where Hermione's adopted father lives, when the newborn battle starts she helps the Cullen and falls in love with the Vampire that has the most difficult time controlling his thirst when she is around.


Chapter 1: Heading to Forks

I am standing by myself when I see Harry, Ginny, James, Albus and Lily coming towards me as Lily holds Mia in her small arms

"Hey!" I say as we hug each other one by one, once we pull away I wipe the tears from under my eyes and try to smile

"Hey, our home will always be open to you Aunt Hermione, I promise" James and Albus say at the same time and I just laugh

"You know I got to go and find them, Kingsley said I would be okay if I kept these bracelets on, I will come back and visit, someday" I tell them as I crouch down in front of them and I kiss all three of them on the heads then I turn to Harry and Ginny who are smiling

"Guys, look after Mia for me okay?" I kiss them on the heads then I turn to Harry and Ginny who are smiling

"Guys, look after Mia for me okay?" I will come back for her, I just need to find my parents" I tell them then I shrink my suitcases and bags and place them into my pockets then I grab hold of Harry's hands while the others hold on and apperate.

We land in my new house and I see Hagrid standing in the lounge room

"Hiya Hagrid, thanks for looking after the house" I tell him as we face him, lily, James and Albus all sit on the ground with Mia in the middle

"You're welcome 'Mione but there is a battle going on in the field near us, I'll look after the kids but a warning, they are vampires, the new borns and some animal drinkers that live nearby" Hagrid tells us and I summon our brooms and I climb on while Harry and Ginny are talking to the kids

"Guys, we need to go and help" I tell them then I fly out of the door with both of them following me, we fly over to the field and we see a lot of vampires fighting so I turn to face Harry and Ginny then we shrink our brooms and start falling, we then land in a superhero pose then we start flinging spells around at the red eyed vampires

I turn my back and suddenly get knocked down, my body turns around and I see a red eyed vampire trying to bite me

"REDUCTO!" I yell and he goes flying, I then jump up and face him on the ground and point my wand at him

"Incendio" and he gets set on fire, I then hear a scream and turn to see Lily holding Mia

"LILY! RUN!" I yell as I run towards her, I see another red eyed vampire running towards her when all of a sudden a rustic coloured shape-shifter attacks it and pulls it away from her then rips it to pieces, I then set the pieces on fire and continue to run towards her when I see James and Albus fighting and I get angry, I then summon them both to me and I look them in the eyes

"What are you doing here? It's too dangerous!" I yell at them

"Aunt Hermione watch out!" James and Albus yell but as soon as I turn I am thrown to the ground and see Albus and James fight off red eyed Vampire, I then hear Ginny yell

"No-one touches my kids and god daughter!" she then sends her famous bat-bogey hex at her and then destroys her and apparats them back to the house then she returns and we get back to fighting, we all stop when all of them are dead and Harry, Ginny and I walk over to the golden eyed vampires who are standing in front a pile of destroyed vampires and we all point our wands at the pile

"Incendio" we say at the same time but as I meet the eyes of a golden vampire I freeze

"Carlisle Cullen, long time no see" I say then I hug him tightly

"Hello Hermione, how are you?" he asks me as we pull back

"I'm good, kind of" I answer and he shakes his head

"Did you guys win?" he asks us and we nod and he then hugs harry and Ginny as well then we see one more wolf, one more vampire and a human walk down the hill, I then get a sense that something is wrong so I whip out my wand and point it at the human

"Name?" I ask her and she just hides behind the golden vampire who does nothing I then notice the wolves coming out from the woods and I smile

"Oi! Sammy boy!" I yell and the whole pack comes running towards me, they then squish me in a huge group hug, I then hear the sound of apprating so we break apart and I see James holding Mia while Albus holds Lily

"just because you are out of Hogwarts doesn't mean you can use you're magic all the time" Ginny tells them as I take Mia in my arms and kiss her all over the face with her giggling the whole time

"How long do we have?" the bronzed haired vampire asks and the pixie answers

"5 minutes, maybe 10?" the other one nods and Carlisle speaks up

"the pack will need to leave, the Voltari won't except the deal with them" Carlisle says then one more new born comes out of the woods and the rustic coloured wolf gets his bones crushed and turns back to human, that's when I realise that it is Jacob black I quickly hand Mia over and I run over to him

"JACOB!" I yell and reach his side before the other human does

"Hermione" he says weekly and I smile sadly

"I'm here Jake, I'm home" I tell him then turn tot Carlisle with a pleading look on my face

"The bones on the right side of his body are shattered, I would need to rest then to let them heal before his quick healing starts, its already started" Carlisle says and Sam speaks up

"We will take him back to Emily's" the pack then pick him up and I turn to face harry

"Go, you're brother that adopted you needs you" he tells me and I run off after the pack

When I arrive I hear Jacobs screams from inside and I run over to Billy

"Daddy!" I say as I hug him while sitting on his lap, the human Bella then shows up and Jake screams again, Carlisle then walks out and explains the situations

"Thank you, for helping Jake and for looking after Hermione during the war" Billy says and sticks out a hand for Carlisle to shake, Carlisle then turns to me

"He's asking for his little sister" he tells me so I kiss Billy on the cheek and walk inside to Jakes small bedroom, when I walk in I see him on the bed with a wrap across his waist and arm, I smirk at him then crouch down near his bed

"Look who is getting taken care of now" I whisper as I push his hair from his face and feel that he his burning up

"From what I remember of your letters, you are always facing danger at that school of yours" he whispers back and I laugh a bit

"Yeah, well at least I can't turn into a huge dog" I tell him and he laughs a bit

"At least you actually saw a three headed dog, been petrified by a basilisk, had to verse Harry's crazy godfather, face almost losing Harry but then losing your daughters father, was in a small battle in the Ministry, lost you're headmaster also while losing to harry in potions, then last but not least you had to travel all around Brittan to find the things called horcruxes and defeat the most powerful evil wizard that was scared of your old headmaster and lost a lot of friends in the battle of Hogwarts" Jake says and I laugh

"Well don't forget almost getting eaten by Nargini" I say and we both laugh but he winces and I get an idea

"I have a pain replenish potion in my bag, it won't harm you it will just get rid of your pain so you can rest tonight" I tell him and he nods, I then summon the potion and unstopper it and pore it down his throat and he sighs I then hear someone gasp and pull me away from his bed side and slap me

"What did you do?" I realise that it's Bella so I whip out my wand and point it at her when I see how uncomfortable Jake is, I pick her up and throw her out of the house

"If you are done playing with my brother's feelings then I suggest you leave this house and never come back! He doesn't need you stringing him and the Vampire along!" I tell her then I see her run over to her truck and drive off, I then go back to Jakes room and see that he is asleep so I brush his hair away from his face and close his door then I sit out in the lounge room with Billy

"I gave Jake a pain replenish potion so he will sleep easy tonight, then tomorrow I can heal his bones so he can back to school on Monday" I say then I hear Harry and Ginny arrive, when they walk in I only see Lily and Mia

"They are grounded do Hagrid is watching them" harry says then passes me Mia and I turn back to Billy and smile shyly

"Dad, this is Mia Sue granger, she lost her father in my fourth year during the last task of the Triwizard tournament" I explain to him then I hand her over to him for him to hold her, I smile when I see Sue and Billy cooing her, I then hear whistling so I go outside and come face with the pack

"So I'm guessing Jake told you about my adventures at Hogwarts?" I ask them and they nod

"Well I gave him a potion that will take away the pain so he can sleep then I will use magic to heal his bones and kicked Bella out of the house because she is stringing both of those boys along like lost little puppies" I tell them and run my hands through my hair and face the house and see Mia with Billy and Sue and I smile then I turn back to the pack and smile

"Will you guys always be there for me, even if I fall for a guy that is an enemy?" I ask them and they all bring me into their hugs

"Hermione, even if you get with a leech, we will support you" Sam tells me and I laugh and hug them all again while thinking of a golden blonde hair vampire.

 **Enjoy my new story!**


End file.
